There is no Shadow without the Light
by fanficzmylife
Summary: What if Shikamaru decided to befriend Naruto on a whim. What if Naruto was a secret genius? What if Kyuubi wasn't bad and trained Naruto and Shikamaru. No pairing, but overprotective!Shika & girly!Naru. Rated T just in case. Good!Itachi & Obito is dead. Kakashi (& Itachi) is (are) forced to do hard missions but love Naruto and Shikamaru (to an extent) as brothers. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

This is my first story! Please Review

* * *

What if Naruto was a secret genius? What if he was friends with Shikamaru? What if Kakashi and Itachi trained them, and they all cared for each other?

* * *

_"Where there is light, there must be shadow, where there is shadow there must be light. There is no shadow without light and no light without shadow..."_

-Haruki Murakami

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

A young child kicked at the ground and mumbled, "This is so troublesome!"

The tall man next to him shrugged and scratched his head sheepishly. "Your kaa-san made me promise to be out of the house for a few hours."

The boy looked up and stared at his tou-san. "You mean you escaped her wrath by using me as an excuse."

"Well, not exactly. You see-"

The boy directed his gaze towards the playground he was supposed to be playing on, not paying attention at all to the person speaking to him. Narrowing his eyes, he could see a spot of orange inside the concrete tube.

"Oi Shikamaru! Are you listening to me? So troublesome."

Leaning in closer, Shikamaru could almost glimpse a wisp of yellow as well. He has just started to go forwards when suddenly-

"Shika-chan! What are you looking at?"

"Che!" His dad had locked his arms around his shoulders and yanked him down. "So troublesome."

"Hai..."

"..."

"..."

"How about we just tell your kaa-san that we went to the park and never say anything about this anymore?"

"But I think I see her over there..."

"What! Hehehe. Hello Yoshino. Did I mention that you're positively glowing today?"

"Shikaku," said a pleasant looking women.

"Yes honey?"

And in a sickeningly sweet voice Shikamaru's kaa-san said, "You are dead. And Shikamaru?"

"I was just heading over to the playground kaa-san!" And as he walked fast **(he did not run because he did have his pride)** towards the concrete tunnel. "Troublesome woman."

"What did you say Shikamaru!"

"...Nothing kaa-san." Shikamaru turned and ran for the tunnel. He heard a gasp and the sound of scuffling. He crawled in and was rewarded with the sight of sky-blue eyes staring shocked at his face. The blue eyed child curled up. Shikamaru sighed and muttered, "Troublesome." The blue eyed child started shivering.

"My name is Shikamaru. What's yours?"

"My-my n-name is Na-naruto. You wo-won't hu-hurt m-me ri-right? Not l-like all the o-others?"

"Of course not. That's too troublesome."

"Pro-promise?"

"I, Nara Shikamaru, promise to never hurt-What's your full name?"

"Uzu-uzumaki Na-naruto."

"I, Nara Shikamaru, promise to protect Uzumaki Naruto from all the people who hurt him."

"W-why?"

"Che. So troublesome. I can see that you're just faking the stutter."

"Fine. Why are you going to help me?"

"It would be too troublesome if I left you here and my kaa-san found out. So troublesome."

"I guess I can trust you. Let me reintroduce myself. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage! Dattebayo!"

"Che. You're so loud. I'm Nara Shikamaru. I plan to marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after my daughter is married and my son becomes a successful ninja, and spend the rest of my life playing shōgi or Go. Then die of old age before my wife."

"...That's really detailed."

"..."

"..."

"So friends?"

"As long as it's not too troublesome"

"It's a promise then."

* * *

Sorry if Shikamaru, Naruto, Shikaku, and Yoshino seemed too OC! First story ever. Hope you enjoyed it!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Pre-party Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! Please Review! Let me know if there is anything wrong with my writing at all. I'm a newbie.

* * *

**_What happened previously..._**

_"I guess I can trust you. Let me reintroduce myself. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage! Dattebayo!"_

_"Che. You're so loud. I'm Nara Shikamaru. I plan to marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after my daughter is married and my son becomes a successful ninja, and spend the rest of my life playing shōgi or Go. Then die of old age before my wife."_

_"...That's really detailed."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"So friends?"_

_"As long as it's not too troublesome"_

_"It's a promise then."_

* * *

Chapter 2: Pre-Dinner Preparations

_"The thing about shadows is that they're not all darkness. You need to have light to have shadows. So just look for it."_

_ -A. Meredith Walters_

A blonde boy shuffled nervously on his feet. He turned to the brunette beside him and asked, "Are you sure it's okay for me to come here?"

The brunette looked up at the clouds and drawled, "Che. Troublesome blondes. If I made you come here with me, Naruto, then it would be alright wouldn't it?"

Naruto whacked his friend on the shoulder and said, "I knew that Shikamaru, but is it okay for me to go in like this?" Naruto gestured to his mud caked body, worn out orange jumpsuit, broken sandals, and blood caked, long hair.

Shikamaru sighed and said, "My kaa-san would fawn over you and make sure you get cleaned up alright. Besides, they did accept you at the park the other day. She'll probably dress you up as a girl with your long hair and annoying mood swings. Troublesome woman."

An angry tic could be seen forming on Naruto's head as Shikamaru continued to say, "Plus your short and dainty. You cry easily and can't hit as strong-"

"Thunk!"

"What was that for!" exclaimed Shikamaru looking up at Narutp, dazedly. He could see Naruto, but the world was slightly spinning around.

"You were being troublesome," said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Che! That's my line," said Shikamaru as he got up of the ground. "You know what Naruto. We should just go to that hill over there and watch the clouds. It'd be less troublesome that way."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at Shikamaru. "What are you not telling me Shikamaru?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"Troublesome. My kaa-san decided that it was time for spring cleaning. And I hoped-"

"You hoped that your kaa-san would be preoccupied by me and forget about making you clean your room," Naruto deadpanned.

Shikamaru merely walked up to the door of his clan compound and knocked loudly on the door. He then took a few steps back, away from the door.

The door didn't open. Naruto asked, "Are you sure you knocked hard enough?"

Shikamaru walked back up to the door with his hand outstreched-

"BAM!"

Yoshino screamed, "NARA SHIKAMARU, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I WANTED YOU TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM SO THAT WE COULD INVITE YOUR TOU-SAN'S TEAM MATES AND THEIR FAMILIES OVER FOR DINNER!"

She looked around for her son, but all she saw was Naruto. Confused, she asked Naruto, "Have you seen my son Naru-chan?"

Naruto couldn't even look Yoshino in the eye as he pointed, slowly behind her, at the door. They stared curiously as the door slowly swung back in, and a body fell limply forward.

Yoshino simply picked the limp body of Shikamaru up by the scruff of his neck and dragged him back into the house. She looked back at Naruto and said cheerfully, "Do come in Naru-chan and forgive my son for any trauma you have received. I'm sorry our house is so messy."

Naruto nodded furiously and slowly walked through the doorway, pointedly ignoring the large blood stain on the floor. He quickly followed Yoshino into the kitchen and noticed the lack of glares from the curious members of the Nara clan. He watched Yoshino drop Shikamaru on the floor and hustle around the sink, washing dishes. She looked at Naruto and said, "Have you eaten yet?"

Naruto looked at his shoes and said, "No, but I'll just stop by Ichiraku's later tonight."

"Nonsense," scoffed Yoshino, "I insist that you stay for dinner. I'll get you a change of clothes and you can take a shower in Shikamaru's room."

Naruto blushed and looked down again, his hair falling over his face. "N-no it's okay. Shikamaru just wanted me to come here for something. I'll just leave right now. I don't want to intrude on your party-"

Yoshino put her hands on Naruto's shoulders and guided him to the stairs while saying, "It's okay. I insist. Shikamaru's room is the second one on the left. Go up there and take a shower. I'll bring out some clothes for you to change into."

*15 minutes later*

"SHIKAMARU! Are you even listening to me?"

"Che. Troublesome," grunted Shikamaru.

Yoshino turned to face Shikaku as he walked in yawning. "Our son got this from you Shikaku! Why couldn't he be a little less lazy and say troublesome all the time!"

Shikaku looked towards Shikamaru, who shrugged. Shikaku asked, "Where's Naruto?"

Yoshino replied, "He's taking a shower, changing, and staying with us for dinner."

A soft creak caused Shikaku to whip around and look at the doorway. He was silent for a second before he started laughing. A red faced Naruto walked in. He was wearing a long shirt the went to his knees and tight long pants. His hair hung limply down his back and he was staring at the floor. Shikamaru blushed a little and said loudly, "Kaa-san! Are those your clothes that you gave to Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru and asked in a small voice, "Do you think it's okay for me to wear this for the dinner Shikamaru?"

Yoshino squealed and hooked her arm between Naruto's and dragged him away, muttering about different hairstyles and how cute he was and all the things she could do with him. Shikamaru and Shikaku looked at each other. Shikamaru nodded, "It's agreed then. This is never mentioned outside of this room."

Shikaku lifted an eyebrow and said, "Agreed, we wouldn't want Naruto to get embarrassed by everyone."

He then turned towards his clan members, drawn by Yoshino's squealing, and said, "What are you all looking at? Shoo!"

* * *

I can't resist making Naruto girly, but a guy. He's just so cute and lovable that way! Thank you all for alerting/favoriting me! It was greatly appreciated. Sorry if the characters seemed OC to you.

Please review!

Please!


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Bossy

**Thank you to the two people who gave me a review! Yay! Thank you darkhuntressxir and loretta537! Thank you! Please Review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... TT - TT **

* * *

Just a heads up... Chi-chan is Chouji's mom and Ha-chan is Ino's mom.

* * *

**_What happened previously:_**

_Yoshino replied, "He's taking a shower, changing, and staying with us for dinner."_

_A soft creak caused Shikaku to whip around and look at the doorway. He was silent for a second before he started laughing. A red faced Naruto walked in. He was wearing a long shirt the went to his knees and tight long pants. His hair hung limply down his back and he was staring at the floor. Shikamaru blushed a little and said loudly, "Kaa-san! Are those your clothes that you gave to Naruto?"_

_Naruto looked up at Shikamaru and asked in a small voice, "Do you think it's okay for me to wear this for the dinner Shikamaru?"_

_Yoshino squealed and hooked her arm between Naruto's and dragged him away, muttering about different hairstyles and how cute he was and all the things she could do with him. Shikamaru and Shikaku looked at each other. Shikamaru nodded, "It's agreed then. This is never mentioned outside of this room."_

_Shikaku lifted an eyebrow and said, "Agreed, we wouldn't want Naruto to get embarrassed by everyone."_

_He then turned towards his clan members, drawn by Yoshino's squealing, and said, "What are you all looking at? Shoo!"_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meet the Bossy**

Yoshino bustled around the kitchen, turning the stove off, washing the silverware, and most importantly, keeping a camera on her. She was waiting for her friends' reactions to the little blondie sitting at her kitchen table. She smirked, almost drooling at the chance to get decent blackmail. She could hear the squeals already. She couldn't wait!

Naruto hesitantly looked away from Shikamaru's kaa-san. She was starting to creep him out because she was staring off into the corner, drooling. Maybe he could sneak out and go find Shikamaru. He got up and headed slowly for the door. He had only just touched the obstacle to his freedom when he could suddenly feel the weight of a stare. He stilled immediately and turned around slowly when he heard that sweet, evil voice say, "Naru-chan...Where do you think you're going?"

Naruto gulped and said slowly, for fear of earning Yoshino's wrath, "I was going to find Shikamaru and see if he needed any help?" Naruto started sweating from head to toe during the close scrutiny of his face by Yoshino.

"I guess that's okay Naru-chan. As long as you promise to be down here to greet the guest with me," Yoshino said. Naruto could almost see a devil sitting on her shoulder because of the wicked gleam in her eyes.

"I'll j-just b-be go-going now!" said Naruto as he burst out of the kitchen like all of hell was after him.

Yoshino merely chuckled and said, "I can't wait for Ha-chan and Chi-chan to come over."

* * *

_Upstairs..._

Shikamaru watched Naruto run into his bedroom and slam the door shut. He watched lazily as Naruto breathed heavily, looking like he had run a marathon. "I take it that you have realized how scary kaa-san is, right?" said Shikamaru.

"You were right. She is really scary. She was drooling, while staring in the corner. And then, when I tried to leave, she spoke in THAT voice," said Naruto shakily.

Shikamaru bolted up from his perch on the bed. "What do you mean by THAT voice?" he demanded.

"I meant THAT voice."

"Are we talking about the same voice?"

"I don't know, but she talked to me in THAT voice."

"...The one where she sound calm and sweet?"

"Yeah. That's the one."

"That's no good. I'd better tell tou-san."

"Why?"

"The last time she used THAT voice, it was hell on earth for the Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi Clans. It was horrible."

"It can't have been that bad."

"It was worse," deadpanned Shikamaru. He got up and paced around the room.

Naruto looked shocked, "You're actually walking around when you could be sleeping! It's a miracle."

Shikamaru snapped, "Naruto, this is more important than me being lazy right now. This could affect three major clans of Konoha. The last time this happened, the majority of all the clans were traumatized. Some of them ended up training harder for more dangerous missions that happened outside of Konoha, just so that they wouldn't have to see kaa-san a lot."

Naruto looked up from studying his clothes to say, "Hmmm. Did you say something?"

"Nevermind."

"Knock-knock"

The boys could hear Yoshino shout, "Naru-chan! Get down here to greet the guests...Make Shikamaru come down with you as well."

They shuddered at the same time because she had used THAT voice. They hurriedly scrambled down the stairs, or in Shikamaru's case, thrown down the stairs by a scared blonde, and burst into the hallway. Yoshino had a pleasant smile on her face...while holding a frying pan. On the floor was Shikaku, unconscious.

"Don't worry boys, Shikaku was just being a little...difficult. You won't be difficult for me, will you?" said Yoshino, cocking her head to the left.

"Knock-knock"

Yoshino whipped around and hurriedly opened the door. "Chi-chan! Ha-chan! You made it! I'd like you to meet Shika-chan's friend. Naru-chan!"

Chi-chan and Ha-chan peered in curiously to see a blushing, small, long-haired blonde girl. They immediately started squealing and pounced on the unfortunate Naruto. They seemed to not hear the click-click of the camera taking pictures.

**_After a few hours *seconds* of Torture *glomping*..._**

"Wherever did you find such a cutie?" said Ha-chan

"Yeah! Did Shikamaru find her of his own free will?" said Chi-san

"Ummm, I'm a boy..." said Naruto.

"...Nahhhh," chorused Ha-chan and Chi-san together

"You're too pretty."

"You have long hair."

"You're short."

Naruto fell to the ground, his pride wounded. Shikamaru merely looked on and said, "Troublesome."

A blonde girl shoved her way through the doorway and yelled, "Shikamaru, don't say that again. That implies that you're lazy and that reflects on me. I can't have everyone think I'm friends with such a loser like you!"

"Troublesome."

Chouji walked in and said, "Are we going to eat soon? I'm starving."

Ino turned towards him and ranted, "Chouji! Stop eating so much food. Maybe I'll become like you and then I'll be fat and Sasuke-kun will never want me. You're such a loser."

Ino's tou-san gently reprimanded her, "Ino, that's not a nice thing to say-"

She cut him off, "It is if it's true."

Throughout the commotion, Shikamaru and Naruto slipped out into another room with Chouji following them. Once inside the library, Naruto turned to Shikamaru and said, "How can you even stand her? She's always undermining you and half the time she's wrong!"

Shikamaru ignored Naruto and said, "Chouji, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is Chouji."

Chouju took out a bag of chips, opened them, and started eating them. He said, in between his munching, "Nice to meet you Naruto-chan."

Naruto angrily said, "I'm not a girl! I'm a boy with some girly attributes! I'm not that short and I've been meaning to get a hair cut anyway."

Suddenly the door slammed open and a menacing aura appeared within the room. "SHIKAMARU! Who is this stupid girl?"

Ino marched in with a look of death in her eyes. She glared at Naruto, who merely shrugged. She looked Naruto over and said, "You're not a very good looking girl anyway. You're flat chested, even if you do have those feminine curves. Your hair isn't styled at all. You're just a waste of space."

Naruto glared at Ino and said, "First I'm not a girl. Second, I don't care about what you think. And third, you're the waste of space, chasing after SasUKE all the time."

"Why you little brat!"

"Also we're the same age."

"Argh!" Ino charged at Naruto.

"Naruto turned to run, but got his long shirt stuck on the bookshelf. Ino slowly advanced onto Naruto, when-

"Come to the dining hall kids!"

Ino glared at Naruto and said, "This isn't over you dobe."

Naruto retorted, "Sure thing, Ino-pig!"

Ino and Naruto continued bickering all the way and Shikamaru only sighed, turned to look at Chouji and said, "That's why blondes are so troublesome. What a drag."

* * *

Omake:

Shikamaru walked up to his tou-san and asked, "Do you remember when kaa-san used THAT voic-"

Shikaku hurridly cut off Shikamaru before he could finish his sentence, "Don't mention that event. What if someone overheard you and had a relapse!"

"What a drag."

"Shikamaru. Why would you mention this to me?"

"She used it again."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT! We need to evacuate now! We can't let a repeat of that incident happen again."

_~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback no Jutsu~~~~~~~~~_

_"Oh Shikamaru! Where are you? Why aren't you answering me?" said Yoshino sweetly. She wandered through the compound. Throwing open doors and not caring about any rights to privacy. She ripped open shower curtain, trampled over sleeping Naras. Her sickeningly sweet, loud voice caused the deer to run out of the forests. She overturned tables, chairs, stools, bookshelves, and even managed to break the wall to the outdoor bathrooms. __She left behind her mangled bodies of unconscious Nara clan members, broken furniture, and scratches all over the floors, walls and ceilings. _

_~~~~~~~~~Kai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

They shuddered at the same time. "Never again."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I needed to have a rivalry going on and I know that Sasuke had a fan club long before the massacre. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Only One to Understand

Thank you for the reviews Assassinationexpert-foxtamer, tora-the-devil-cat, darkhuntressxir, SoraHuuzuke!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

**_What happened previously..._**

_"Argh!" Ino charged at Naruto._

_"Naruto turned to run, but got his long shirt stuck on the bookshelf. Ino slowly advanced onto Naruto, when-_

_"Come to the dining hall kids!"_

_Ino glared at Naruto and said, "This isn't over you dobe."_

_Naruto retorted, "Sure thing, Ino-pig!"_

_Ino and Naruto continued bickering all the way and Shikamaru only sighed, turned to look at Chouji and said, "That's why blondes are so troublesome. What a drag._

* * *

Chapter 4: The Only One to Understand

**(This part will be focused around Ino...)**

I glared at that blonde bitch. She was lucky that we were sitting across the table from each other. If she was sitting near me...

My tou-san turned to Shikaku-san and said, "So where did you find Naru-chan?"

Even my tou-san was getting trapped in that bitch's spell. She isn't even pretty at all. There she goes chattering away to Shika. That's what I should be doing. Not her. I won't let her. Never. She'll never take my spot.

Shikaku-san said, "I didn't find here. Shikamaru and I went to the playground and we met Yoshino there. After a few minutes of playing in that-what's it called?"

Yoshino didn't even look up, but she said, "Concrete tunnel."

"Thank you Yoshino. As I was saying, Shikamaru was in there for quite a long time and I was going to get him out when suddenly he pops out with Naru-chan."

I didn't want to listen anymore. It made me sick. What right does this _Naru-chan _have to steal my friends. None. Shikamaru and Chouji are mine. Not anyone elses. They can't replace me. I-I'm a necessary part of this friendship. Without me, what would they do anyway? Sleep, eat, laze around, NO! With me, they didn't do any of that. Wait-what's this about being an orphan?

"Yeah, his parents were killed in the Kyuubi attack."

"Really? Do you know who they were?"

"He's such a shy child. I couldn't tell what he said when he managed to stutter out his family name."

"-It's Uzumaki kaa-san," interjected Shikamaru.

It wasn't fair. Shikamaru never did that for me! Why is he doing this for her? They've only none each other for a few months or so. I've known Shikamaru my whole life! I glared towards Shikamaru, Chouji and the Dobe. They weren't even paying attention. The dobe somehow got Chouji to stop stuffing his face and Shikamaru to sit straight. Ugh!

"He has a lot of sleepovers at our place. He's such a sweet and polite child. He always was ready to help out. I think it's because he has to live on his own."

My parents never let me have any sleepovers. They always said that I wasn't close enough to my friends. Does that mean Shikamaru and the Dobe are that close?

"Hey Ino," said my tou-san, "you should learn from Naru-chan. He could teach you how to all sorts of the chores you refuse to do at home."

I knew that he was kidding, but it hurt. Did he want a daughter who could do household chores well? Was I not good enough.

"I hate you! All of you!" I screamed rushing out the door.

~~~~~~~~Everybody's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Ino rushed out, there was total stillness. One could even hear the crickets outside chirping loudly. Then all of a sudden, the dining hall became a flurry of movement. Inoichi tried to rush out, but landed on the floor, pinned by the chair his wife had thrown in her hurry to get up. Yoshino had gotten up and gone over to make Shikaku get up when they were hit by the fork that flew from it's place next to Chouji's kaa-san when she banged the table to make everyone stay still. Shikamaru had crawled under the table and was trying to sleep while Chouji was still eating, but off of his parents' plates.

Everything was a mess. There was no way anyone could catch up to Ino at this state. The adults were either unconscious or to lazy to get up.

Shikamaru said, "Naruto already went after her you know? Blondes are so troublesome."

* * *

Naruto ran after Ino as soon as she had left the room. He could hear a commotion behind him that let him know that the adults were otherwise preoccupied. He ran as fast as he could, following the flash of blonde around each tree. He was getting slightly tired from dashing through trees and jumping over logs when he noticed that Ino had stopped moving. He snuck up behind her, but stopped when he heard sniffling.

"Why now? What have I done wrong?" wailed Ino.

Naruto looked pained for a second, like he was remembering something horrible. He lifted his hand up and put it onto Ino's shoulder. She gasped and whriled around to look at him.

"You..." she shrieked, "What more do you want. Isn't it enough that you've taken my spot?"

Naruto looked so surprised at this, but didn't say anything.

Ino sniffled and said heatedly, "Are you going to tell me all the things that are wrong with me. Are you going to? Hmmm?"

Naruto slowly looked up into Ino's eyes and she gasped. There was so much pain in those eyes.

Naruto said softly, "Isn't it enough that you almost ruined the chance I had to have friends?"

"What do you mean? You're the-"

"You're a fool Yamanaka. You take everything for granted."

"No, I-I don't take-"

"What would happen if you never knew your parents? If you had to live in an orphanage since birth? If the people at the orphanage tried to kill you when you were only two years old? What would you do?"

"That would never-"

"That would never happen right?"

Ino nodded.

"You're a fool. It has happened. It's my life. Everyday I wake up, there's someone there to kill me, someone there to make sure I'm hurt, someone to leave me alone. Everyday is a struggle to survive. Me vs the whole world. No one's on your side. What would you do?"

"I would-"

"Would you lash out, make people scared of you. Would you sell yourself to get money for food. Could you survive only living on instant ramen and anything you could find? Could you?"

Ino's face seemed to pale as she watched Naruto slowly tear up.

"Everyday was the same in my entire life. Wake up, protect yourself from people trying to hurt you, find some money, buy food, find a safe place to sleep. Then I met Shikamaru."

Ino's face twisted in a snarl.

"He saved me."

Ino looked shocked, the snarl dropping off of her face.

"He figured out that I was wearing a mask. The bubbly prankster kid. The idiot who wanted to become Hokage. I do want to become Hokage, but I want it so that I can be respected, be listened to, so that I don't have to be afraid anymore. I understand where you're coming from. You're scared of being rejected, but you're not. Shikamaru and Chouji aren't those type of guys. Shikamaru is a lazy bastard... but he's the person I owe the most to and he cares about you deeply."

Ino suddenly flared up, "Cares about me. Hmph, he didn't even come after me! Besides all he did was talked to you the entire time."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Did he?"

"What a drag," lazed out Shikamaru.

"Shika..." murmured Ino.

"Let's go back. Come on!" shouted Naruto.

"Alright. Thank you," said Ino softly.

"For what?"

"For understanding."

They walked off into the sunset, the red haze outlining their comradeship...

"Am I late?" yelled Chouji.

Ino and Naruto looked at each other then burst out laughing. Shikamaru merely sighed and said, "Troublesome blondes."

Chouji stood there clueless, but joined in laughing.

_In a clearing not to far away..._

"Are you certain of this Weasel?" said a masked shinobi with a single red gleam from underneath his mask.

"Hai! I saw Naruto with the Nara's. Inu, what are we going to do?" answered another masked shinobi with red eyes gleaming out of his mask as well.

"We do what we were ordered to do. Monitor Naruto and make sure nothing harms him."

* * *

"So this is what you have become Uzumaki Naruto...someday. Someday you will be a great shinobi," murmured an old man smoking a pipe.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review! PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5: Troublesome Tidings

**Please go to my profile and complete a poll for this story!**

Thanks for the reviews; Sinister Bowser, Joey Bermuda Ketail, Sanz0girl, and darkhuntressxir!

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

**_What happened previously..._**

_They walked off into the sunset, the red haze outlining their comradeship..._

_"Am I late?" yelled Chouji._

_Ino and Naruto looked at each other then burst out laughing. Shikamaru merely sighed and said, "Troublesome blondes."_

_Chouji stood there clueless, but joined in laughing._

In a clearing not to far away...

_"Are you certain of this Weasel?" said a masked shinobi with a single red gleam from underneath his mask._

_"Hai! I saw Naruto with the Nara's. Inu, what are we going to do?" answered another masked shinobi with red eyes gleaming out of his mask as well._

_"We do what we were ordered to do. Monitor Naruto and make sure nothing harms him."_

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-line break-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_"So this is what you have become Uzumaki Naruto...someday. Someday you will be a great shinobi," murmured an old man smoking a pipe._

* * *

Chapter 5: Troublesome Tidings

"Ino! I was so worried!" exclaimed Ino's tou-san.

"It's ok tou-san! Naruto helped me understand some things. I'm going to be a good person who will protect my friends! I won't bully anyone and I'll stick up for the people who are bullied. I'll also help Naru-chan when we go out for shopping!" said Ino.

Naruto put shook his head violently and said, "Ino, tha-that's not what I said and I don't want to go shopping..."

Ino was skipping while singing, "Naruto and I are going shopping. Naruto and I are going shopping."_  
_

Shikaku said, "Just leave it Naruto. Once she sets her mind up, it'll be hard to convince her to do anything else. She gets it from her tou-san. Right Inoichi?"

Inoichi was staring ahead at Ino and he thought, 'She grew up so fast.'

Shikaku said, "Oi! Inoichi? Hello? Che. Troublesome."

Naruto walked along side Shikamaru and Chouji. Naruto said, "Isn't it such a nice day today?"

Shikamaru said, "It's too troublesome."

Chouji said, "I'd rather be eating."

Naruto huffed and said, "Well, I'd rather be training!"

Chouji looked puzzled for a moment before asking Naruto, "Why do you want to train?"

Naruto laughed and said, "You see that mountain over there?"

"Yeah."

"Someday my face will be on that mountain and everyone will know my name. Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo!"

"So you want to be Hokage, huh."

"You got that right! But I do need subordinates! You could be my front-line specialist Chouji! And Shikamaru you could be my strategist and Ino could be my T and I boss!"

"Does it provide food?" asked Chouji.

"Too troublesome," said Shikamaru.

Ino thought for a moment before saying, "Sure. But you've got to help us achieve our dream as well!"

The four kids continued to chatter on about becoming the leaders of the next generation.

Shikaku and Inoichi started having an interesting conversation.

"Inoichi, I think that I've got it."

"What Shikaku?"

"Naruto's parents. I knew he looked and sounded familiar."

"What?"

"Look at the mountain and then at Naruto..."

"He looks like Minato!"

"Exactly."

"Who was Minato dating before he became Hokage."

"Kushina...who had that annoying verbaltic of Dattebayo."

"...Her last name was Uzumaki..."

"Oh. That too. Wait. Isn't Naruto the jinchuuriki though?"

"Yeah. Minato probably sealed the nine tails into his own son."

"We owe Minato a lot...should we do something about Naruto's situation?"

"We can't. Our hands are tied. We should just do our best to inform Minato and Kushina's friends."

"Should we tell Naruto?"

"No. It's too troublesome-"

"This about Naruto. A child. It shouldn't be troublesome at all."

"You didn't understand me. Naruto's a smart kid. With the resources available to him now, either he'll find out or Shikamaru will find out and tell him."

"Oh...I'm sorry Shikaku. I jumped to conclusions."

"It's alright."

"We have to hold a clan council now."

"It'll be troublesome. But I guess we should."

"Where should we meet?"

"Here's fine."

"...Ok. I'll let the others know."

"Hurry up tou-san!" screamed Ino, "We're almost at the house!"

The two men quickly hurried through the woods and onto the path leading towards the Nara compound. Chouji's parents, Yoshino and Ino's kaa-san were waiting for them near the door.

"Hello Hanayo," greeted Inoichi to his wife.

Hanayo smiled and hugged Ino. "I was so worried sweetheart. Do you feel better?"

Ino smiled and said, "I feel much better. Naru-chan is my new bestest friend!"

"Really," said Hanayo, "I guess that this problem's ove-"

"I'm going to be just like tou-san!"

"Inoichi," said Hanayo sweetly.

"Yes dear?" said Inoichi. All of the kids vanished. Shikaku started to leave, but Yoshino pulled on his ear and made him stay.

"What did you do to Ino?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"I don't believe you."

Shikaku whimpered as he saw Inoichi get 'punished', "I think I know why you're such good friends."

The kids shivered as they heard Inoichi and Shikaku get beaten up by their wives. All the boys looked at Ino who said, "Don't look at me like that! I don't want to be scary like them!"

Shikamaru walked up to a nearby tree and plopped underneath it. He sighed and looked up at the stars. Ino plopped to his left and Chouji to his right. All was calm.

"Crash!"

Naruto landed in a heap on top of Shikamaru.

"What are you doing?" asked Ino.

Naruto squirmed a little to try and get off of Shikamaru, but couldn't because Ino and Chouji were blocking him. He said, "I was trying to climb the tree, but I slipped. Whoops!" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Ouch!" said Shikamaru, "You hit me in the eye! Blondes are so troublesome."

"What did you say!" yelled Ino.

"Troublesome."

"..."

The kids fell asleep...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this is a line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By this time the adults had finished the crazy fight they had and were coming to find the kids. They looked underneath the tree and the kaa-sans almost died of cuteness overload. Yoshino hurriedly rushed to get her camera while the others squealed at them. The tou-sans merely sighed and went to pick up the kids. Yoshino soon arrived and began taking picures left and right. Shikaku carried Naruto and Shikamaru in his arms, Inoichi picked up Ino, and Chouji's tou-san picked up his son. The families walked into the compound and went to put the kids upstairs in Shikamaru's room.

Chouji's tou-san said, "We should be leaving now."

Inoichi said, "Chouza. We have called a Clan council here. I've already informed the others."

"Alright. I'll just let Chiharu know," said Chouza.

Chouza walked downstairs and informed Chouza, Yoshino, and Hanayo that there would be a Clan council.

**Half an hour later...**

The clan heads were all gathered around the Nara dining hall.

"What is this about?" demanded the Hyuuga head, Hiashi.

"I agree with Hiashi. What's this about?" said the Uchiha head, Fugaku.

Shikaku cleared his throat and said, "It's about the demon container, Uzumaki Naruto."

Inoichi stood up and said, "Shikaku and I noticed some resemblances between Naruto and Minato and Kushina. We think that Naruto is the legacy of the Yondaime and of Kushina Uzumaki."

"WHAT!" said almost everyone in the meeting.

* * *

"Weasel. Go inform the Hokage that the SS secret has been uncovered. Hurry!" said Inu.

"Hai!" said Weasel.

* * *

"Well isn't this a surprise. Danzo-sama should be informed of this," said a mysterious, black-clad shinobi, hiding in the shadows.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please check my profile for the poll and Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: The Not so Little Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

Sorry about not updating. Hope you like it. Also I'll be updating a little slower with school stuff. Please be patient! I'll try to update at least once or twice a week. Please Review! ALSO PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE! YOU HAVE UNTIL THE TWELFTH CHAPTER TO VOTE! Thank you!

* * *

**What happened previously...**

_Shikaku cleared his throat and said, "It's about the demon container, Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Inoichi stood up and said, "Shikaku and I noticed some resemblances between Naruto and Minato and Kushina. We think that Naruto is the legacy of the Yondaime and of Kushina Uzumaki."_

_"WHAT!" said almost everyone in the meeting._

_"Weasel. Go inform the Hokage that the SS secret has been uncovered. Hurry!" said Inu._

_"Hai!" said Weasel._

_"Well isn't this a surprise. Danzo-sama should be informed of this," said a mysterious, black-clad shinobi, hiding in the shadows._

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Not So Little Secret**

_At the meeting..._

"Why would you say that?" said Fugaku quickly.

Shikaku frowned at the quick response. "Did you know about this Fugaku?" he asked.

"Nothing at all!" Fugaku quickly exclaimed.

"Wait a minute. You were Minato's best friend and Mikoto was Kushina's best friend as well. There's no way that you couldn't have known that they weren't expecting a baby. Did you know?"

"Of course I knew! My wife and Kushina gushed about how our children would grow up together. There's no way I couldn't know!"

"Why didn't you do anything then. Why didn't you help the poor boy?"

"WHY DIDN'T I? WHY DIDN'T I? I COULDN'T!"

Fugaku stopped for a breath and all the clan leaders could see that his face was flushed, his hair messed up and that he was breathing heavily. He continued on, calmer of course, "Don't you think I would love to take care of Minato's son? Don't you think I would like to take care of Naruto?"

* * *

A little blonde creeped down the stairs. He walked silently because he didn't want to wake anyone up. He heard yelling coming from the dining hall and he decided to check it out. He walked down the hallway and peeked into the room to hear something truly shocking.

He quickly turned around and raced towards the stairs. The words that the man had spoke echoed through his mind. If that man had wanted him, why wasn't he there. Why couldn't he?

Naruto stopped and headed towards the front door. It was time he asked Hokage-jiji some question.

* * *

Inu looked at Weasel who shrugged and said, "I didn't know my tou-san felt that way."

As the two Anbu fell into an uneasy silence, a small mouse scurried past them into the house. It left trails of black ink in it's wake.

Inu's thoughts twisted through his mind. He knew that he should have taken care of Naruto. He knew he should have. It was just so hard to look at him. It was better that he was away from him. Who knew when he could have a mental breakdown and he couldn't do that in front of Naruto. It was better to stay out of contact with Naruto.

Weasel's thoughts took on a more different approach. If the Yondaime and Kushina oba-chan had survived. Naruto might have been raised with Sasuke. His otouto was so young, so innocent. Naruto could've been the same, but he wasn't, not anymore.

Weasel spoke out and asked in a small voice, "Do you think if they were still alive, things would have been better Inu-taichou?"

Inu was silent for a while before he said, "There are many things that I regret doing. Some of them are still going on, but truthfully, I don't think that things would have been better. It'd be better for Naruto, but as a whole...I really can't say."

Weasel pondered this for a minute before saying, "People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true."

Inu looked up at the night sky and asked, "Do you think I was wrong in not showing myself to Naruto? I couldn't bear to face him because of Minato-sensei, but now I can't look at him because of my failures. Do you think he'd forgive me Itachi?"

Weasel turned away, letting his red eyes peer up at the night sky as well. He said, "I think that the best time to start apologizing would be now. He's only seven. But that's my opinion and you need to decide for yourself."

* * *

Shikaku harshly asked Fugaku, "Why couldn't you? Minato saved your life! Did you forget that?"

Fugaku spat out, "Of course I didn't. I wasn't allowed to help Naruto because the council of elders think that the nine tails attack had something to do with the Uchiha clan. I'd love to help Naruto, but I can't when almost everyone older than 20 has a restraining seal that doesn't allow us to talk with Naruto. I've seen the way the civilians treat him. They treat him like he's some kind of monster, some kind of freak. And I can't do anything about it. I can't do a single thing to help Minato's son."

Inoichi asked, "Did you say that the council of elders refused to let you adopt Naruto?"

Fugaku nodded.

Inoichi continued, "And that the civilians are most of the people that hurt Naruto?"

Fugaku nodded again. Tsume rose up and said, "Why are we just standing here then? We should do something. I don't know about the rest of you, but it's against my honor to let such a young pup be hurt like this."

Inoichi said, "Wait, we must-"

"WAIT, WAIT?" yelled Tsume, "We have to strike now. There's no time to lose."

Inoichi said, "I want to go now as well, but we have to think things through. At all of those council meetings where the civilians, us, the elders, and the Hokage are able to voice are opinions, I've noticed that the elders always try to prevent the Hokage from saying something. Whenever it looks like the Hokage is about to speak, Danzou-san seems to nod and then a civilian starts a new conversation."

All the clan leaders looked up sharply.

The Aburame clan leader, Shibi spoke out, "Are you saying that the elders are trying to overthrow the Hokage-san?"

Inoichi nodded and slowly said, "I don't think that they are going to overthrow the Hokage, I think that they are using this time of peace to increase the powers that they have. I think-"

A sudden noise alarmed all the shinobi.

"What was that?" asked Tsume.

Shikaku walked over to the door and saw something scurrying away. He quickly used his family jutsu and caught whatever it was. He called out to the others, "I got whatever it is. Stand back, I'm bringing it in."

Shikaku walked backwards into the room and brought the creature out into the light. It was a small black mouse.

Tsume laughed and slapped Shibi's shoulders, "Well that certainly scared all of us and it was just a mouse."

Shibi narrowed his eyes and said, "It's not a mouse. My bugs tell me that it doesn't have a heartbeat."

* * *

As soon as Shibi said those words, there was a flurry of action. A small black clad shinobi burst into the room through the window with two ANBU chasing after him. The unknown shinobi dodged all attempts to capture him and reached for the little mouse sitting on the floor. He turned to leap out the window and go report to his leader but found that he couldn't move.

Shikaku said, "Well you were pretty good, but I guess you just didn't research enough about my clan jutsu. Now let's see who you are."

Inoichi walked up to the shinobi in black and quickly removed the mask. A emotionless, grayish face stared blankly at him.

"You're just a kid!" shouted Tsume.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes and said, "You wouldn't happen to be part of ROOT would you?"

Another shinobi burst into the room. He quickly grabbed the ROOT kid and shunshined out of the room.

* * *

Inu looked at Weasel, who nodded and left to go report to the Hokage.

He glanced around the room and said "I'll let you all know that all the information here can't be said anywhere else. It's bad enough the Danzou wants Naruto for being the Kyuubi vessel, but now letting him know this..."

Tsume walked up to Inu and said, "Kakashi, have you even introduced yourself to Naruto as his tou-san's student?"

Inu looked down and said, "No, but I plan on fixing that." He also shunshined out of the room.

Shikaku addressed the clan leaders, "Thank you for being here. It's been a big eye opener today. I'm sure we all won't tell anyone this. I'll help you home Fugaku."

Fugaku said, "I don't need any help. I'm perfectly fine."

Shikaku looked at him and said, "Yes. You're perfectly fine, that's why your legs are shaking."

"I'm just cold. Uchiha's never get guilty."

"Yes. I'm sure they don't."

"I'm being serious. Why don't you just go since it'll probably be too troublesome for you."

"It's okay. Besides I still need to tell everyone about what happened on the party for Minato before he got married."

"Wait! Wait! I guess you could accompany me. I do have some things to talk to you about and some papers you need to sign because of your job."

"Is working all you think about?"

"-"

"Your silence speaks loudly for you."

* * *

A slumbering fox turned over in it's sleep and it's sleep filled voice was clearly heard by it's jailer.

_Something big has happened and I feel you have changed the course of history. Forever. It can never be undone._

Naruto shrugged and said to himself, "I guess I'm getting really hungry. I guess I'll just ask Hokage-jiji to take me to the ramen stand after I ask him some things."

He continued on his way to the Hokage tower, not noticing the crimson eyes staring at him, almost as if they were judging his worth.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Short Haitus

This story is on haitus for a few weeks... I need to get everything sorted out in my life and I just need a few weeks off. I'm really busy. Thank you for reading! See you in 2 or 3 weeks!


End file.
